


The Man In The Shoes

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farmer's Market, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bitty Is Thirsty, M/M, Social Media, Study Your French, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Jack is just this gorgeous French Canadian hockey god who apparently has a twitter because his sponsors, god bless ‘em quite sincerely, require that he puts in some brand representation on social media.Bitty doesn’t really follow hockey, despite the fact that his twitter crush is a hockey player and he himself lives not too far from the rink in Providence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From @holsomhockey's prompt:
> 
> "I can't read any of his tweets but he's beautiful" au where bitty thirst follows jack on twitter but can’t understand any of his tweets from sight alone because they’re in french
> 
>  [Originally posted to tumblr August 11, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/148783669100/i-cant-read-any-of-his-tweets-but-hes-beautiful)

Jack is just this gorgeous French Canadian hockey god who apparently has a twitter because his sponsors, god bless ‘em quite sincerely, require that he puts in some brand representation on social media. His sponsors are Under Armor, a fitness machine company, and some protein powder company, which means most of the photos on Jack’s twitter are of him wearing tight clothes, working out, or standing in a kitchen. Failing those, he’s on the ice.

Bitty has ascended.

Of course, these are occasionally interspersed with the most amazing softbro aesthetic shots that this guy apparently just...takes...around town? While traveling? Bitty can occasionally recognize city names, but Google Translate is useless for most of this stuff, and he is not sure he even cares. This boy...this boy!

Bitty doesn’t really follow hockey, despite the fact that his twitter crush is a hockey player and he himself lives not too far from the rink in Providence. But suddenly Bitty starts questioning his own sanity, because he might be so into this guy he’s starting to see him everywhere. Buying produce at the farmer’s market. Jogging around his neighborhood.

Surely it can’t be him—but whoever it is in those tiny shorts and bright yellow sneakers is gonna do Bitty’s head in. 

Then Bitty sees photos on twitter related to the shoe brand. Then he sees the shoes. It’s at that point he realizes he might not be losing his grip on reality. Or at least not the way he thinks, because then he starts recognizing some of the places in the aesthetic photos.

Then there comes the day that Bitty realizes that Jack Zimmermann has photographed him. It’s a candid shot, of course, at his stall at the farmer’s market. There’s flour on his face and a smile in his eyes as he hands a pie over to a customer, and it’s honestly one of the best pictures Bitty’s ever seen of himself. He wants to make it his profile picture immediately, but figures he’s never had a better chance—so he re-tweets the photo with the question, “Hey there, mind if I use this for my profile pic? You’ve framed me and my little slice of (pie) heaven perfectly!”

He’s not entirely surprised when he doesn’t get a response. He is surprised, however, when Jack Zimmermann comes up to him at the next farmer’s market, blushing and awkward and unfairly attractive.

It seems Bitty had a fan, too.

 


End file.
